Minecraft Origins: The Uprising
by iamwhoimnot
Summary: Jason is in a place he doesn't recognize. He doesn't know who he is. He doesn't know what he's supposed to be doing. All he knows is to survive. Soon, Jason is enrolled in the Academy of Monsters, learning how to defend himself from these monsters. But there seems to be something- or someone that's always following him. And why are so many monsters spawning? Rated T for violence.
1. Spawn

_Author's Note: I have never experimented with writing Minecraft stories. Hope this one does much better than my other stories. FYI, the main character has my current Minecraft skin. My full username is jj11d7t._

* * *

Rain fell lightly. It created little plinking sounds as hit the grass-covered ground. Soon, the sky cleared and the sun rose on the horizon.

_*Pop*_

"Huff… puff… huff… puff…"

The sun rose higher in the sky and clouds peacefully drifted overhead. Birds chirped in the trees.

The figure slowed his breathing back to normal and stood up. He looked at his hands and at his feet. He flexed his fingers as if he were unsure if they were there. He shook his feet.

"Huh."

He started at himself like a baby uttering his first words. Yet he was no child. He was probably an adolescent. He was dressed in a red and striped shirt and a white jacket. His jeans were slightly faded and he wore worn sneakers. He reached up and stretched his arms. At the ends of his arms, on his hands, were gray gloves that were soft and flexible. A black hat with a white band fell on to the ground. With a puzzled look, he reached down and touched the hat. Then picking it up with both hands, he rubbed its surface with his thumbs. He placed the hat back on top of his head, thinking that was where it belonged. By now, the sun had reached its full height and was slowly floating back down.

The person looked around inquisitively. On one of the trees he spotted a parchment. This drew his attention. He scanned the rest of the trees as if expecting something else. Seeing nothing, he walked to the tree with the parchment attached to the bark. The parchment read:

**Dear Jason,**

**Be sure to gather wood and build your shelter. Good luck.**

There was nothing on the back. Questions flooded the person's mind: Who is Jason? Who am I? Where am I? How am I supposed to get wood?

He looked at the parchment once more. "Huh. I guess I'm Jason now."

Jason tore the parchment off the tree and rolled it up. As he rolled it, the weather-beaten and wrinkled parchment crinkled and slightly tore in a couple places. Jason slipped it the pocket of his jeans. Now that he looked at it, he had a lot of pockets. He turned his head to look at the tree.

"Now how am I supposed to get wood…" he muttered to himself.

He reached out to the tree and stroked the bark. He leaned against it, contemplating what to do. After a moment's consideration, he stood up straight and looked at his fist. Without thinking, he just punched the block of wood.

*_Crack*_

The punch made a small dent in the surface of the bark. Raising his fists again, he punched the wood once more. And again. And again. Alternating between hands. Again. And again. And again. The wood finally broke and fell on to the ground, bringing the rest of the tree with it. The forest floor shook as the tree hit the ground, sending a few birds skyward. Following the sounds caused by the birds, Jason noticed that the sun was halfway down. After keeping his eyes on the horizon for a few moments he looked back down at the tree. But instead of the blocks of wood he was expecting, he saw little miniature versions of the wood blocks floating above the forest floor. He walked over to them and picked them up. He shoved the tiny wood blocks into his pockets save one. He held it in his hands and turned it over. Out of curiosity, he flung the wood back at the ground and it once again became a full-sized block. Alarmed, he began to punch it again, afraid that he lost the wood. However, once again, it became a mini version of itself, which Jason promptly picked up.

Jason molded the wood block in his hands. It was hard, but somehow malleable. After a few minutes, he had pressed it into a more smooth form. It was much smoother rather than the rough, coarse bark he had just gathered a minute ago. Above all, he had four pieces of these—wooden planks—rather than just one piece of wood. Intrigued, he again pushed the wood together and made something that looked like a table. He placed it down on the ground. Then he took some more wood and repeated the same process. Except this time, he pushed only two wooden planks together and he got four sticks. Looking between the sticks in one hand and the wooden planks in the other hand, he put them on the table. Scattering his pieces like a child who has so many toys that he can't choose which one to play with, he put all the sticks and planks on the table.

He looked at the table and realized that the top was divided into nine squares. He placed a stick in one of the bottom squares and then placed two planks above it.

_*Pop*_

A wooden sword popped out from the table. He picked it up, feeling it. It wasn't very sharp at all, but the blunt tip would probably leave a nasty mark. Jason looked around, realizing that it was getting dark. There was a slight breeze. The birds had stopped chirping. The sun had fallen below the horizon. He didn't realize it before, but there were groaning and moaning sounds in the darkness. He squinted his eyes and saw that there were forms, no not forms but monsters coming out of the ground; hideous, deformed figures of all sorts clawed their way out of the forest floor.

Jason almost screamed. But he held his tongue. Drawing his wooden sword, he cursed. He had no idea he knew such language. Zombies and skeletons limped toward him. They moaned and wailed and grunted and some might even have farted. But they were all fearsome. A green hand thrust out of the ground and latched on to the nearest thing it could find, Jason's leg. As it tugged on Jason's leg, he felt himself losing conscience. Before the black spots that danced in his eyes could join together, he struck at the hand with his wooden blade and it shrunk back into the ground. Covered in sweat, he looked up to see that the monsters had drawn closer, they were within arm's reach almost. Jason brought his sword down on a zombie's head and it fell down. He swung at a skeleton's head and it blew off, hitting another skeleton in the stomach (so to speak). He stabbed his sword into a zombie's face and then pulled out his sword, unfortunately the zombie's head with it, and struck down another zombie. The other monsters slowly began to back away until Jason was left in his little clearing in the forest, the soft moonlight shining down on him. He took a stick from his table, still to his right, and prodded the head mounted on his sword until it came off. He took care to toss away the stick too. He looked at his sword and saw that it was a bit bent. So he took some fresh sticks and attached it to the middle of his sword to restructure it.

While he was doing so, he began to feel the first rays of sunlight. Looking off into the diminishing gloom he thought he saw a pair of purple eyes glowing at him. He dropped his sword and rubbed his eyes. When he brought his hands back down, he no longer saw those little purple orbs. The day was dawning and he felt ready to explore.

* * *

Jason dashed across the plain. His form cast a long shadow that trailed behind him. Finally he came to a hill. It was near night. He climbed to the top of the hill so that he could see in all directions if monsters came. When he reached the vantage point, he found a small recess in the side of the hill's face. He went into the alcove. He placed down a log and rubbed a stick and flint together. After a few minutes, he had a small fire going.

*_Gurgle*_

Jason clutched his stomach. He hadn't eaten anything for a while now. "Hmm… what to eat?" He was considering eating some of the rotten flesh he salvaged a day ago but thought better of it.

_*Moo…*_

He glanced over the side of the hill and saw a cow. Jason grinned.

While he munched on the roast beef, he saw those purple eyes in the distance, peering at him again. But now that he was out in the open, so were those eyes and they seemed to just float in the air. Jason threw a quick look over his shoulder. Then to his right. Then to his left. Then forward again at those eerie eyes. Drawing his sword, he cautiously approached the eyes. But right when he was about to get within a stone's throw of the eyes, they vanished, leaving little sparks of purple in the air. Jason looked around once more in search of the eyes. Seeing nothing, he retreated back to his little cave.

He built up a wall of dirt blocks to seal the opening and lay down on a pile of grass to sleep.

When he got up the next day he broke his wall of dirt to let some light in since the fire went out during the night. He placed down his table and took out all the leather he got. He had barely had any. He went outside and skinned the cow's body with his piece of flint. Throwing the flint on the ground, he took the leather inside. On the crafting table, Jason placed down the leather in every square save the middle one.

*_Pop*_

A leather pack popped out of the table. With an expanded inventory, Jason emptied all his pockets and stuffed it into the pack. He slung the pack over his shoulder and walked back to the table. He was about to break it when he heard neighing in the distance. He walked out of the cave and saw a horse rearing its legs in the distance. Thinking to himself, he went over to the table and made himself a saddle. Upon breaking the table, he put the table in his pack and held the saddle in his arms.

He walked over to the horse. It looked at him unblinkingly. He reached out slowly at first. Then he touched the horse's nose. The horse seemed completely calm. Looking over, he saw a pile of items lying about on the ground. A few yards away from the horse… Jason dropped his saddle. He ran through the items on the ground. There lay a body with an arrow through its side. Jason didn't dare touch the body. But he placed some dirt over it in respect. Walking back to the horse, he picked up some of the items. There lay an iron axe and an iron pickaxe. And next to the tools was a book. He picked up the book and put it in his pack. The axe and pickaxe, he attached to his belt. He walked up to the horse and caressed its mane. Then slinging the saddle over the horse, he rode off into the distance.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please leave a review and favorite for more. Because otherwise, I have almost __no__ motivation. :(_


	2. The Academy

_Author's Note: This one will feature two of my MC buds. Their user names are: jewik153 and bchiu123. Happy reading! Merry Christmas! Oh and this one contains a Slamacow reference whom I thank for his wonderful animations._

* * *

Horse hooves slowly clopped down the gravel path. Jason's horse was getting tired, the rays of the hot sun beating down upon both of them. Jason had been riding through the plain for several days now, his provisions were running low. Not an animal had been spotted, but ever the more monsters were unleashed at night. Zombies, skeletons, and a new enemy that Jason had named the creeper. It was a light green-colored creature of medium height. The creeper crawled along on four legs, two in the front and two in the back. It was especially distinguishable by its constant frown and its unique hissing sound upon explosion. More than once Jason had been hit by a creeper's explosion, evident by his tattered, blackened clothes and blistered arms and legs. Jason's face was covered in soot and dirt and grime and mud. He was awfully tired, and had enormous bags under his eyes. He looked up at the cloudless sky and blinked once. Twice. Thrice. And his eyes closed.

* * *

Jason felt warm. He was under blankets. That was for sure. The bed he was resting on was quite comfy. His eyes fluttered open. It was night outside and soft moonlight shined through the windows. Jason got up. He sat up in bed and looked around. He was just in his t-shirt and jeans. His coat, hat, and backpack hung on a wall and his shoes were on the floor next to his bed. As he moved about, the bed sheets made rustling noises.

As he was about to slip his shoes on and leave, the room was illuminated with light. A torch had been placed down atop a bookshelf and another person about his height grinned at him. This person was wearing similar jeans to Jason's and had the same sneakers. The only difference in clothing was that his shirt was striped green and blue instead of red and yellow. He seemed to be younger than Jason and a few inches shorter.

"Hallo there!"

Jason was at a loss for words, his mouth slightly agape and eyes wide in wonder.

The stranger and Jason stared each other down a while. "Who might you be?" Jason finally got out.

The stranger bowed low. "Brandon, at your service, master—"

"Jason, just Jason. No need to call me master."

As the stranger stood up, he explained, "I found you out on the road a while back. I was headed to the mines, but, _sploosh_, there you were sprawled upon the road. So I took you back to my place. And now we're here."

Jason opened his mouth to say something when Brandon held up his hand. "Don't worry, your items are stored somewhere safe and your horse is in the stable, he's sickly though." There was a brief pause. Brandon spoke again, "Well, um… I bet you're—"

Jason's stomach growled loudly. "—hungry," Brandon completed. He walked over to a chest and opened it up. He rummaged about for a bit then came back with a loaf of bread. "Here, start with this, I'll start cooking some beef." Brandon went behind a wall. Jason was quite hungry and immediately began to eat the bread in big gulps like someone who was at the brink of death, which Jason almost was. Meanwhile, Brandon had starting humming and the delicious smell of cooking meat wafted through the air.

"I see red roses grow… oak trees too… hum, hum, hum, the moody, bright day… the cold, rainy night… and I think to myself… hum, hum, hum, hum…" Brandon came out from behind the wall carrying a bowl with puffs of steam floating into the air. He walked over to Jason and handed him the bowl. Inside was a thick cut of beef, steaming hot. "Here you go. Eat up. I'm going back to bed, tomorrow I'll show you around—"

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

Someone was pounding on the door. Brandon went up to the door and peered through the hole. He grinned ear to ear and chuckled slightly. "Ugh, Bryan you come at the worst times…"

He swung the door open and there stood a cloaked figure, hood drawn back. Jet black hair covered the person's face. He looked quite serious and perhaps a little pissed off until, "Brandon what the—" he yawned loudly, "—heck are you doing at this hour?"

Brandon looked out into the hallway and whispered, "Come in, quickly!"

As soon as Bryan was in, Brandon shut the door. "Okay, what the heck is going on?"

"Let me explain. See I found Jason in the middle of the road on the way to the mines. He seemed beat up pretty badly, so I brought him back here. Thought he needed aid."

"Wait, wait, wait. Who's Jason?"

Jason timidly raised his hand.

"Oh, got it."

All three were quiet for a moment. "So, Jason where are you from?" Bryan asked.

Jason thought for a moment. "Um. Well, I'm not sure actually. I've just been wandering for the past couple days. Maybe a week at the most."

"Oh, well then, let me explain to you. Right now, we're in the Academy of Monsters. This place is where you go to learn about how to fight off monsters and stuff. Like Brandon here learns sword-fighting techniques. I, on the other hand, am learning the ways of the mage." Bryan seemed to take pride in his abilities over magic.

"So… Jason how have you been fighting lately? How have you survived?"

"Well, um… I was using a simple wooden sword, but upon my journey, I found a dead body. That's where I got the horse from and the iron sword and pickaxe."

"Hold up. What dead body?"

"I found a dead person on my way here."

"What did he— or she, look like?" Brandon inquired carefully.

"Well, it was a man wearing iron armor. That's all I knew, I didn't wish to look any further, I merely buried the body out of respect."

"Do you think…?"

"I don't know… maybe…"

Brandon and Bryan conversed in hushed tones.

Jason interrupted their conversation. "What's wrong?"

Brandon looked at Jason grimly. "A few days back, a friend of ours disappeared in the middle of the night. We weren't sure where he was headed or why. Do you know the cause of his death?"

"It was an arrow. Sprouting from the side of the body near the chest." Jason motioned where by pointing at the side of his abdomen.

"Hmm… Jason have you fought any monsters lately?"

"Yeah, they seem to be quite resilient and strong."

"Yes, the academy has been noticing that, monsters are getting stronger and braver. They now will attempt to break into civilized areas using a new threat the academy has named the creeper. The creeper is—"

"—a repulsive creature that destroys itself upon impact. I've seen them before." Jason finished.

They stood looking at each other for a moment. Jason opened his mouth to say something, to mention the book, but then an explosion rocked the room.

"Speaking of which…" Brandon cursed under his breath.

* * *

"Fight students! Hold them back!" a voice shouted over the clamor of battle.

Zombies and skeletons poured through an opening in the wall of a corridor. From the looks of it, a creeper had done so, a smoking green shell lay near by a charred human form, presumably someone unfortunate enough to be in the hall at the time. The zombies were getting more dangerous, wielding armor from fallen warriors and weapons of all sorts. Arrows flew through the crowded corridor while zombies and swordsmen clashed. Mages blasted bolts of lightning at monsters that got too close. Jason and Brandon fought side by side, hacking and slashing their way through the oncoming monster assault. Every now and then, Jason would catch a glimpse of Bryan, lobbing fireball after fireball and zombies and skeletons. Blood formed a thin mist in the air and severed limbs lay all over the place, some zombie limbs still moving. Without realizing it, Jason had realized that the fight had moved elsewhere, and Brandon and Bryan with it. He and the few students who remained picked off the last of the monsters. But still, monsters poured through the whole in the wall. In the corner of his eye, Jason saw a student fall by arrow. Another was stabbed by a zombie's sword. One by one, the number of humans dwindled until it was only Jason, surrounded by a wall of monsters. Jason came at the nearest zombie and slashed its head off. He then jumped up and brought his sword down on a zombie's head, but his sword shattered on impact. The zombie had put on a helmet. Weaponless, Jason dove for one of the fallen students. He took the bow and the arrows and pulled back the bowstring. He released and hit a skeleton in the face. This was nothing like wielding a sword. It was different, and felt more natural to Jason, he shot arrow after arrow at the monsters like this was something he was born to do. Salvaging arrows from dead, so to speak, skeletons, he fired volley after volley. Monsters fell in rows, screeching as they fell. The macabre sounds of death filled the air. After what seemed like a few minutes to Jason, the number of monsters began to decline. There was only one zombie left. It tried to escape into the dark forest but Jason notched and arrow and pulled back.

"Let my arrow fly true."

He released and the arrow launched through the air. The zombie fell soundlessly, the arrow sinking deep into its head.

Brandon and Bryan picked their way through the corpses. "Jason? You about?"

"Yea, I'm over here," Jason called back. He didn't realize how tired he felt until now. Taking big gulps of air, he fell to his knees. Brandon and Bryan ran over, "Hey you okay man?"

"Yea, I'm just tired…" Jason managed between gasps of air.

"C'mon, Bryan, let's report to the head master. Jason, you go back to my room. I think I left the door open. The headmaster's had enough trouble for one night. We'll explain in the morning."

Brandon and Bryan jogged off. Jason walked back in the other direction.

When Jason got back to Brandon's room, he flopped down on the bed. He reached over to the chest Brandon had looked in earlier and opened it up. Inside was his backpack and all of his items inside of it except his sword and pickaxe. He opened his pack and opened up the book. He read:

**There was a renowned warrior once. He was valiant and had a good heart. He exceled in both sword fighting and magic. But, he grew hungry for power. And he grew twisted, seeking to gain power in any way possible. His greed killed him though. In his search for power, he disappeared. No one know where he went. But**—

Brandon and Bryan opened the door. "Headmaster's okay—"

"What are you reading?"

Jason closed the book and looked at the cover. "The Legend of Herobrine."

* * *

_Author's Note: Please leave a review and like for more! Once again: Merry Christmas!_


End file.
